Goku vs Turbo Mecha Sonic
Goku vs Turbo Mecha Sonic is a what-of? Battle Description The fusion of the Sonic look-alike vs the super saiyan god. Interlude Wiz:robot and flesh,the opposite of each other and are still at war calling each other inferior. Boomstick:like Turbo Mecha Sonic,the robot that took a planet shacking explosion to the face without a scratch. Wiz:and Goku,the super saiyan god and protector of Earth. Boomstick:he’s Wix and I’m Boomstick. Wiz:it is our job to research their weapons,armor and skills to see who would win a death battle. Turbo Mecha Sonic Wiz:Metal Sonic 1 day found his descendants Mecha Sonic and Silver aka Robo Sonic. Boomstick:Metal then fused somehow with his brethren and became the killing machine that doesn’t even know what the word “mercy” means,take that Undertale pacifist run. Wiz:he then rebelled against Eggman and destroyed the Death Egg and took that explosion to the face. Boomstick:seeing how powerful he is he went on a killing spree killing Tails,Amy,Knuckles,Rouge,Cream,Vanilla,and about above half of the Mobius species. Wiz:he then found the Chaos Emeralds and before he coukd become even more powerful Shadow,1 of the few survivors of Mecha Sonic’s killing spree,chaos controlled them away,but Mecha Sonic used his remaining chaos energy to teleport to where Shadow transported them. Boomstick:lets talk about his OP attacks,he can fire energy blasts,destroy islands,take a planet shaking explosion to the FACE and survive with little to no injury. Wiz:he also,as we said earlier,killed all of Sonic’s friends and overpower Sonic,Shadow,Mario,Luigi,Bowser,and Yoshi together. Boomstick:he even created a massive energy blast that destroyed an island and it wasn’t even at full power! Wiz:his limits don’t end there,with 4 Chaos Emeralds he can transform into a Semi-Super Transformation known as Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic. Boomstick:with it his stats rise exponentially and defeated all of the heroes in seconds. Wiz:and with all 8 Chaos Emeralds he would become his strongest form,Ultimate Turbo Mecha Sonic,with this transformation he is 2X stronger than Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic. Boomstick:what!?!? How is Goku able to beat this!? Wiz:well he is less durable to fire attacks. Boomstick:oh... Goku Wiz:before the galactic overlord Frieza could destroy planet Vegeta Bardock sent his child Kakarot to the planet Earth. Boomstick:however he hit his head against the ground,classic. Wiz:he would then be found by Roshi who named him Goku. Boomstick:Goku would gain many forms from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan God to Super Saiyan Blue. Wiz:he also has many abilities. The only abilities he doesn't have are signature abilities. Boomstick:And when he is in a near death situation he will become even more powerful! Wiz:He also has senzu beans that replenish his stamina and energy. Boomstick:Isn’t that hax? Wiz:no. Boomstick:Oh. Prelude Wiz:Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:Let's have a death battle!!! Death Battle Pre-Battle Goku was flying around until he found a red gem. “What’s this?” Goku said in confusion. After that electricity formed around a silhouette that then formed the terrifying killer robot Turbo Mecha Sonic. “Give me the Chaos Emerald!!!” Mecha Sonic demanded. “What’s a Chaos Emerald?” Goku asked. “Fool” Mecha Sonic said before trying to blast Goku who dodged. “You wanna battle then you get a battle” Goku said. Death Battle Goku forced multiple ki blasts that did nothing while Mecha Sonic fired a blast from his arm cannon that Goku dodged,Goku then fired a kamehameha before teleporting behind Mecha and used a dragon fist that kinda punched Mecha. “Grrr” Mecha Sonic said. Goku then used a galick gun before teleporting behind Mechs again who didn’t fall for it this time and quickly looked around to see that Goku wasn’t there to his surprise before Goku used a ki blast barrage,which annoyed the killing machine. “You don’t know your place” Mecha said. Mecha then pulled out 4 Chaos Emeralds and transformed into his Semi-Super state. “You know how to go Super Saiyan!?” Goku asked surprised. “No...this is a Semi-Super state,I need that last Chaos Emerald in your possession to become my ultimate form!” Answered Mecha. “Oh...” Goku said. Mecha then used raging demon on Goku and threw him to the ground,Goku then went Super Saiyan before using Kaio-Ken,he then punched Mecha extremely fast before upper-cutting him,the angered machine then used a death ball to finish Goku but then quickly flew past Goku with the red Chaos Emerald in its hand,he then came out of his Semi-Super state and all 8 Chaos Emeralds surrounded Mecha. “Uh oh” said Gku before a bright flash appeared and a completely golden machine stood before him,Ultimate Turbo Mecha Sonic. “Now you will pay dearly fool” Mecha said. The death ball was completed and Mecha went on top of the death ball before hitting it into the continent,Goku had to save the people on the continent so he grabbed the death ball and teleported it to King Kai’s Planet. “Are you serious Goku my planet is not a boom deposit!” king Kai said before- BOOM! Goku was seriously injured so he attempted to eat a senzu bean but was smacked out of his hand by the killing machine itself. “You only delayed the inevitable” Mecha said before preparing another blast,Goku then went Super Saiyan 2 despite the pain of doing it and smacked the blast away,he quickly ate a senzu bean and went Super Saiyan Blue. “Your going to need a new head after this” Goku said. He prepared a god kamehameha and teleported to the said of Mecha and fired,there were some smoke rising but Mecha hasn’t sustained that much damage(that’s a lie). Mecha has had enough and grabbed Goku by the neck,chocking him. “This ends now” Mecha said “Heh,if you kill me then my friends and sons and family will kill you MONSTER Goku said. “They will try” Mecha said before snapping Goku’s neck. The machine then laughed like a maniac before leaving to find Sonic and his friends. KO! Results Wiz:this match was actually pretty close as Goku has survived machines before and Mecha Sonic has survived many blasts similar to those of Goku. Boomstick:where he takes the cake is his transformations. Wiz:and before you argue that ‘Goku could have gone Ultra Instinct’ well Goku sometimes underestimates his opponents. Boomstick:yeah like the time no got rekt by Frieza. Wiz:the winner is Turbo Mecha Sonic. Trivia *if you would like a rematch with Mecha and Goku without transformation’s then please say “rematch”. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles